


O Snarry słów kilka

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to zbiór przetłumaczonych przeze mnie drabbli autorstwa pekeleke; na wszystkie otrzymałam zgodę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolutna Perfekcja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128081?view_adult=true

Harry wiedział, że Severus Snape jest apodyktycznym, zrzędliwym perfekcjonistą, który mógłby doprowadzić nawet Dementora do samobójstwa swoim ciągłym gderaniem, ale kochanie go miało swoje zalety.

Przede wszystkim, nikt nie zalecał się do niego w obecności mężczyzny. Nie drukowano idiotycznych artykułów o nim, a czasami, gdy ostrożnie wszystko zaplanował, to perfekcjonizm jego ukochanego mógł znacznie ułatwić mu pewne sprawy. 

― Nie uważasz, że teraz wygląda dużo lepiej? ― zastanowił się Severus, nieświadomy, że Harry stoi za nim i podziwia jego zgrabny tyłek, odkąd tylko wspiął się na drabinę, by “poprawić” jego “fatalną” próbę przyozdobienia holu.  
Harry zgadzał się z nim całym sercem. 

― Wygląda absolutnie perfekcyjnie...


	2. Cudowna Jaskinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/665784

Severus wpadł jak burza do gabinetu McGonagall.

\- Ten, kto twierdził, że spowiedź jest dobra dla duszy, powinien dostać cruciatusem!

\- Co się stało?

\- Potter się stał! W końcu przyznałem się do moich uczuć, a on powiedział _dziękuję_. Co to za odpowiedź?

\- Harry nie chciał… - Minerwa spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - Co dokładnie powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem, że nie jest już odrażający.

\- Severusie!

\- Byłem subtelny. 

\- Subtelność nie działa na Gryfonów. 

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że chcę przełożyć go przez moje biurko i splądrować jego cudowną jaskinię moim jednookim piratem…

\- To by zadziałało. 

Severus zagapił się na nią. 

\- Naprawdę?

\- Zaufaj mi, a będziesz _plądrował jego cudowną jaskinię_ już o zmroku.


	3. Cukrowe Serca i Róże

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1217833

Severus wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy na rosnący przed nim stos walentynek i różnych…rzeczy. Było ich tak wiele, że zasłoniły jego miskę z owsianką tak, że nie był w stanie jej spod nich zobaczyć. 

― Wygląda na to, że artykuł Skeeter o _Naszych odważnych szpiegach_ przygruchał ci sporą ilość wielbicieli, dyrektorze. ― Potter uśmiechnął się, uważnie go obserwując. 

― Wielbicieli ― wymamrotał Severus. ― To niedorzeczne. 

― Dlaczego? Jesteś niesamowity. Zasługujesz na małe wyrazy uznania. 

― To nie są żadne cholerne wyrazy uznania. To jakiś obłęd. Dostałem róże, Potter. _Róże_. 

― Prawda. Uważam na przykład, że te cukrowe serduszka są uroczym upominkiem, natomiast róże zdecydowanie mnie irytują. 

Severus zamrugał zdezorientowany. 

― A to niby dlaczego? 

― Bo nie wpadłem na to, by samemu je wysłać. A chciałbym… Severusie.


	4. Czego chce chłopiec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/411376

\- Nie. 

\- Ale… chcę właśnie tego. 

\- Pozwolenie ci na umycie moich włosów, nie jest właściwym prezentem rocznicowym, Potter!

Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Niby dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ to rutynowa czynność. Straszna, do tego obrzydliwa...

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, ośmielając się przesunąć delikatnie przez jego okropne, tłuste włosy. 

\- To moja słabość, Severusie. Coś wyjątkowego, co zawsze chciałem zrobić. Ja… lubię… twoje włosy. 

\- Poproś o coś innego. 

\- Ale… chcę to. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Ponieważ pozwolenie mi, bym to zrobił, dowodzi, że jesteś mój, w taki sposób, jak nic innego by mogło. 

\- Świetnie!

\- Więc mi pozwolisz?

\- Muszę, idioto. Jestem twój. Idź zatem, przynieść ten cholerny szampon...


	5. Ślinotok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037074?view_adult=true

― Merlinie! Powinieneś był go widzieć. Ten drań jest tak cholernie gorący, że to powinno być zakazane. 

― Snape? Gorący? Stary, to niemożliwe! Jestem pewien, że ten dupek nigdy nawet nie uprawiał seksu. 

― Nie ty musiałeś go rozebrać, kiedy go przynieśli. Ma pierś wojownika: widoczne mięśnie, poznaczoną bliznami skórę i grzechu warty kolczyk w sutku!

Ron gapił się na niego. 

― Snape ma kolczyk w sutku?

― Tak i to jest…

― Wystarczająco gorące, byś zaczął się ślinić. 

― Umówię się z nim, jak tylko go zwolnią.

― To jest to! Jeśli kolczyk w sutku Severusa Cholernego Snape’a pomógł mu kogoś wyrwać i to w czasie, gdy jest nieprzytomny, to jutro sobie takie sprawię…


	6. Sztuka Pytania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2495459

Profesor Severus Snape wkroczył do swojej sali równie dramatycznie, co zwykle, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się gwałtownie, w momencie, w którym dostrzegł zapisane na tablicy słowa. Wpatrywał się w znajome pismo z szokiem malującym się na twarzy, równocześnie ignorując głośny rechot swoich piątorocznych uczniów. Ukradkiem uszczypnął się w udo, ale wiadomość wciąż pozostawała ta sama: 

_Więc… Ee… Pytanie: Wyjdziesz za mnie, Severusie?  
a. - Tak  
b. - a  
c. - b_

Mistrz Eliksirów napisał swoją odpowiedź i uśmiechnął się, rozkoszując się ciszą, która zastąpiła panujący dotąd hałas, w chwili, gdy uczniowie ją przeczytali: 

_Zapytaj mnie, klęcząc na kolanach to może się zgodzę, Potter_.


	7. Oszczędny w Słowach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2253921

― Jestem oszczędnym w słowach człowiekiem, Harry ― powiedział Severus z przejęciem doskonale słyszalnym w jego głosie, przez co chłopak momentalnie zapomniał, jak się oddycha. 

― Wiem. 

― Zazwyczaj moje działanie lepiej wyraża to, co staram się powiedzieć, niż słowa, ale… 

― Tak. Och… tak! Pocałuj mnie w końcu, proszę!

Lewa brew Severusa uniosła się na wskutek wyraźnego rozbawienia mężczyzny, spowodowanego oczywistym entuzjazmem partnera. 

― Staram się być romantyczny, dzieciaku!

Harry niecierpliwie westchnął. 

― Romantyzm jest przereklamowany. 

― Ale dotychczas nigdy nie wymówiłem tych słów. Nie chcesz otrzymać… dowodu… moich uczuć? 

― Jesteś oszczędny w słowach i jesteś tutaj, ze mną. To naprawdę jest dla mnie wystarczającym dowodem.


	8. Ojcowska Troska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/426736

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Severusie…

\- Obiecałem mu.

\- To prawda, ale…

\- Muszę to zrobić. Już od roku budzę się każdego dnia z uśmiechem na ustach, chociaż myślałem, że już nigdy do tego nie dojdzie… Nie powinienem był jednak obiecywać mu czegoś tak śmiesznego. 

\- Przecież wiesz, że on tylko kierował się swoją ojcowską troską, chcąc byś był szczęśliwy i beztroski. 

Severus dorobił różdżką podkręcone wąsy na twarzy pomnika, kierując w jego stronę ciche słowa:

\- Poślubię jutro Harry’ego, Albusie. Przepraszam, że wąsy wyglądają tak nędznie, ale… Nienawidzę tego dla ciebie robić. 

Harry mocno go przytulił. 

\- Jest… szczęśliwy, Severusie. Tylko spójrz! Właśnie się uśmiechnął.


	9. Niechciane zaloty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705208

Molly westchnęła, patrząc jak Harry siada na kanapie, wciąż trzymając w zaciśniętej pięści piękny bukiet. 

― Czyli Severus wzgardził wiosennymi kwiatami?

― Było gorzej, niż z miłosnymi listami, Molly. Jest w pełni przekonany, że to wszystko żart. Nie ufa mi. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, iż zalecanie się do niego będzie trudne, ale nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że okaże się niemożliwe. 

― Musisz być cierpliwy, kochanie. Zdobywanie zaufania Severusa jest niczym próba namówienia rannego motyla, by wylądował na twojej dłoni. Nigdy ci się nie uda, jeśli się poddasz. 

― A co, jeśli tego nie zrobi?

― Wówczas musisz nauczyć się latać razem z nim, Harry.


	10. Na cebulkę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/887274?view_adult=true

― Wiem, że go kochasz, ale martwię się o ciebie, kumplu. Ciągłe odczuwanie syndromu sinych jaj musi być straszne. 

Harry zakrztusił się. 

― Sine jaja? Moje? Jesteś dziwny. 

― Spójrz na niego, Harry. Nawet w tak upalny dzień, jak dzisiejszy, owinął się swoimi szatami niczym mumia. Co sprawi, że się rozbierze? Crucio? Imperio? Ofiara z dziewicy dla Morgany? 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc przez trawnik na Severusa. 

― Nie potrzebuję czarnej magii, by to osiągnąć. 

― Naprawdę? Jesteście razem od trzech lat, a ja nigdy nie widziałem, by stracił choć jedną warstwę…

― Te ubrania są częścią niego, Ron. Niemożliwym byłoby kochać Severusa, bez pokochania także ich.


	11. Moknąc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/731096

Harry wracał do domu, kiedy natknął się na najbardziej pasjonujący widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Snape tańczył w strugach deszczu, wirując wokół radośnie, jednocześnie śmiejąc się do siebie, będąc szczęśliwym, co nie ulegało wątpliwości. Wyglądał dziko i radośnie. Pasjonująco. Pięknie. Beztrosko…

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, jak tańczysz. 

Radość Severusa zniknęła, pozostawiając Harry’ego z uczuciem pustki. 

\- Nie przestawaj, proszę… Uwielbiam dźwięk twojego śmiechu. 

\- Robię to tylko podczas tańca, Po… Harry. 

Harry złapał Severusa za rękę. 

\- W takim razie powinieneś częściej tańczyć. 

Severus zarumienił się uroczo. 

\- Nie ma muzyki. 

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko tańcu w deszczu. 

\- Zmokniemy…

\- Już jesteśmy mokrzy, Severusie.


	12. Mam nadzieję, że zatańczy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/416486

Severus tańczy boso, kiedy warzy w domu. Delikatna muzyka wypełnia całe jego laboratorium, podczas gdy sieka i odmierza odpowiednie ilości ingrediencji, po czym dodaje je i miesza ze sobą. 

Staję w drzwiach i patrzę na niego, uśmiechając się. Jego oczy wyglądają na jaśniejsze, kiedy jest zarumieniony. Kołysze się lekko, nucąc pod nosem. Bose palce dotykają podłogi. Ciemne włosy falują. 

W takich chwilach jest piękny…

\- Jestem w domu, Severusie! - Moje serce łamie się, kiedy zamiera, przestając tańczyć. 

\- Harry… - Czerwieni się z zażenowania. Za moim uśmiechem skrywa się nadzieja, że pewnego dnia Severus nie będzie czuł potrzeby, by się przede mną ukrywać.


	13. Kąśliwy. Złośliwy. Kolejno odlicz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176743

— Nie potrzebuję wskazówek, by się zrelaksować i odpocząć. 

— Zaufaj mi: właśnie tak jest.

— Ta lista jest śmieszna, Harry. 

— Po prostu… spróbuj. 

— _Oddychaj_. To niedorzeczne. Robię to, odkąd się urodziłem. 

— Skarbie…

— _Rozkoszuj się zapachami_. Cóż za hipisowskie brednie.

— Severusie!

— _Licz drobne zwycięstwa_. Tylko pomyśl - żyję z uczenia bandy głupców. Realizacja tego punktu jest poza moim zasięgiem.

— Bądź miły. 

— _Baw się_. Doprawdy? Czy wyglądam ci na czterolatka?

— Severusie, proszę… Martwię się o ciebie. 

— Świetnie! _Doceń to, czego nie możesz kontrolować_ A nawet więcej. Nie tylko cię doceniłem. Poślubiłem cię, Harry. 

— Ach! Ty czarusiu!


	14. Jeśli szlaban staje na przeszkodzie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/399802

Patrzył na to coś, próbując zrozumieć skąd w ogóle brało się podekscytowanie Harry’ego.

\- To wygląda…

\- Dokładnie jak ty. Co nie? 

Jego brew uniosła się, wyrażając jego zdumienie mieszające się z przerażeniem. 

\- Tak uważasz?

\- Oczywiście. I to całkowicie. Tylko posłuchaj!

Harry machnął różdżką i ten… strach na wróble… warknął: 

\- To będzie cię kosztowało sto punktów, kretynie!

Severus był kompletnie zdezorientowany. 

\- Co to jest?

\- Robot. W pozycji siedzącej będzie wyglądał zupełnie jak ty. Jego zadaniem będzie nadzorowanie twoich szlabanów, dzięki czemu my dostaniemy więcej czasu dla siebie… tylko we dwoje. 

W końcu zrozumiał. 

\- To dość pomysłowe, Potter…

\- Czyż nie? - Harry zachichotał.


	15. Drogi Severusie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/780855

_Drogi Severusie,  
Następnym razem, gdy zostaniesz na weekend, proszę, upewnij się, że twoje zaklęcie pakujące obejmie również teren ogrodu, gdzie rosną zioła.   
Zwracam te śliczne, małe stringi od razu tobie, bo jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by Harry’emu mógł pasować taki znikomy skrawek ubrania. Powinieneś jeść więcej, kochany.   
Nie zapomnij pochwalić Harry’ego za jego doskonały gust. Nigdy nie wpadłabym na to, by spróbować ubrać cię w głęboki fiolet, ale założę się, że musi wyglądać wprost wspaniale na tej twojej jasnej skórze.   
Uważam również, że dyndający dzwonek był wyjątkowo uroczy.   
Z miłością,   
Molly.   
PS: Chciałabym mieć nazwisko tego projektanta… ;D  
_


	16. Dowody uczuć

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/456223

Wpatrywał się w gałkę oczną Banshee leżącą na jego talerzu, równie przerażony co oszołomiony. 

Trwał tak jeszcze po pozbyciu się jej, odsuwając od siebie ból spowodowany tym, że znowu zrobiono mu tak okrutny dowcip. 

\- Nie lubisz gałek ocznych, Severusie? Nie są przypadkiem rzadkimi ingrediencjami? - Rumieniec świadczący o winie Pottera roztrzaskał jego śmieszne nadzieje...

Następnego dnia znalazł róg jednorożca. 

Codziennie było coś nowego, chociaż nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.

Do czasu, gdy rankiem dostrzegł różę na jednym z uczniowskich talerzy. Okropne podarki Pottera nie były żartem. Były dowodem jego uczuć!

Uśmiechnął się, całkowicie oczarowany. 

\- Potter, ty idioto!... Nie mogłeś wysłać jakichś kwiatów?


	17. Długa droga do domu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139054

Serce Harry’ego przyśpiesza, kiedy dzwoni do drzwi. 

_Jesteś zbyt młody. Idź odkrywać świat. Odnajdź siebie. Nie wracaj, dopóki nie dorośniesz_. 

Słowa, którymi Severus odrzucił go, gdy Harry miał osiemnaście lat, nagle pojawiają się w jego głowie na dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. Może i nie osiągnął wieku, który ukoiłby sumienie Severusa, ale ma już dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie może dłużej czekać. 

Siedem lat. Siedem długich lat pustki… Z pewnością Severus będzie rozsądny. Na pewno będzie…

― Potter, co ty tutaj robisz?

― Żałowałem każdego brzasku poranka, którego nie dzieliliśmy razem. Jestem…zmęczony czekaniem. Pozwól mi wejść do domu. 

― Harry...

― Proszę...

― Zatem chodź. Chodź…do domu.


	18. Wisienka na torcie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176842

Harry westchnął, niespokojnie świadom tego, jak nie na miejscu wyglądał Severus na tej błyszczącej sali balowej. Jego szaty, które tylko nadawały mu surowego wyglądu, sprawiały, że był wysepką klasycznej elegancji pośród bogato haftowanych fatałaszków.

— Nie powinienem był cię tutaj przyprowadzać. Nienawidzę tego, jak na ciebie patrzą. 

— Niech patrzą do woli. 

— Jesteś odznaczonym bohaterem, dyrektorem Hogwartu i światowej sławy Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nikt nie ma prawa cię oceniać.

— Harry...

— Wiesz, że gdybym mógł, umieściłbym cię na piedestale. 

— Wystarczy mi twój szacunek

Harry zaśmiał się wbrew sobie. 

— W takim razie co z moją miłością?

— Jest wisienką na torcie, oczywiście.


End file.
